A conventional balancing marbles game as shown in FIG. 1 includes a marble or ball B running on a game board of a casing C, in which the ball B should be well manipulated to run along a path P of the ball to be guided by the guiding baffles G without being trapped into the ball holes H recessed on the board plate of the casing C. Such a conventional marbles game is not provided with any electronic timing or talking functions, thereby lacking of its playing interest.